


When We Were Younger

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Lee Felix - Freeform, SKZ Imagines, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, lee felix angst, lee felix fluff, lee felix imagines, lee felix scenarios, skz - Freeform, skz Lee Felix, skz angst, skz fluff, skz scenarios, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids lee felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: AngstWord count: 1kWarnings: Mentions of drinking and parties, swearingRequested: YesPrompt - AU #8: College!au / Trope #15: Exes / Dialogue #8: “Don’t go.”
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	When We Were Younger

You honestly don’t know why you agreed to tag along with your friend to this party when you knew you’d be taking care of her by the end of the night. You loved her but you weren’t a fan of babysitting a grown woman when she was drunk off her ass. Still, you agreed for the sake of making sure she came home safe afterwards.

Speaking of which, where had she gone? You could’ve sworn she was just standing next to you. You placed your empty cup down and went to search for your, probably, drunk friend who was god knows where in that crowded frat house. You made your way through the main room and the kitchen, coming up empty handed, before making your way through the hallways to search the bedrooms and bathrooms. People were scattered throughout the hallway in various areas, blocking most of the space as you were forced to squeeze your way through. You peeked your head into one of the bathrooms, coming across a couple hooking up as you hurried to close the door before they saw you. In the process, you’d managed to bump into one of the many people standing in the hall, nearly falling to the ground if it hadn’t been for their hand gripping your wrist to catch you.

“Are you okay?” “Fuck, I’m so sor--”

You looked up at the man who’d caught you, eyes locking with his before all the air released from your lungs.

_“Y/N?”_

You ran as fast as your feet would allow, ignoring the way Felix called after you as you kept on going. With your friend completely forgotten, you made your way through the back door towards the pool where no one dared to be considering how low the temperature was. You cursed yourself for not bringing a jacket, wrapping your arms around yourself to keep warm as you came across an empty bench just on the other side of the pool. You sat down, pulling your legs up and placing your head between your knees as you effectively curled yourself into your own body. Heart racing uncontrollably, you struggled to comprehend the situation in which you were just put in.

The last time you’d seen Felix was when he dumped you at the end of summer break, right before your senior year of high school, saying he wanted to spend his last year of high school being single before he went off to college. That was almost five years ago as you were now in your senior year of college and ever since then, you’d been lucky enough to avoid the boy who’d broken your heart oh so long ago, that is, until tonight. Seeing him after all this time opened a wound that you’d thought had healed.

How could it when he’d been your first love?

Despite the way things had ended, you couldn’t bring yourself to hate him but you couldn’t deny the ache in your heart when days passed and he was no longer a part of your life. You missed him. You missed his smile, his laugh, those adorable freckles on his cheeks, everything.

Your train of thought was broken when a blanket was placed around your shoulders. Startled, you lifted your gaze to meet Felix’s, a soft expression on his face as he joined you on the bench, a respectable distance between the two of you. A little lost for words, you weren’t really sure what to say to the boy you’d just ran away from. Why was he out here? Why had he bothered to follow you when he could be inside with his friends in the warmth?

As if reading your mind, Felix said, “I tried to catch up to you but you’re too fast. When I’d finally seen you, you’d already come out here so I went back to get a blanket because I knew you’d be cold.”

“Why?” you asked, confused as to why he was still sitting beside you. He could’ve just given you the blanket and left but he hadn’t and you were trying to figure out why.

Felix cocked his head to the side. “Why what?”

“Why’d you follow me?”

Felix stared back at you with just as much curiosity for a moment or two before dropping his head and sighing loudly. “Because I needed to talk to you.” It’d been years since you’d seen him and suddenly he wants to talk? What could he possibly want to talk about? When you hadn’t responded, Felix lifted his head to look at you, taking this as his chance to continue. “How have you been?”

You deadpanned at Felix. “I know that is not why you chased me down.”

“No, it’s not.” Taking a deep breath, Felix quietly said, “I missed you.”

Your mouth went dry at his confession. The expression on his face reminded you of all those years ago when he used to look at you like you were the only girl in the world. Your heart skipped a beat at the same time that it cracked. Snapping back to reality, your voice wavered as you said, “I don’t really want to get into this right now.” A bit clumsy in the process, you shrugged the blanket off your shoulders, letting it drop onto the bench as you stood to walk away. A hand wrapped around your wrist, stopping you in your tracks.

“Don’t go, please, I’m begging you.” The urgency in Felix’s voice made you frown.

Without turning around, you said, “Give me one good reason why I should stay.”

“Because I don’t want to lose you for a second time.” Felix’s hand remained attached to your wrist as you stood frozen in place, your back facing him. When you made no sign of pulling away, Felix continued. “Even after all these years, I haven’t been able to stop thinking of you. When I saw you tonight, I knew I couldn’t make the same mistake again. No one compares to you, Y/N.”

Hearing him say that nearly brought tears to your eyes. Ever since him, you didn’t really waste your time dating, always telling yourself that when the right one comes, you’ll know it. Sure, you went on dates every now and then but that’s all they’d ever be. None of them stood out, not like Felix did. Was this a sign?

If it was, there was only one way to find out.


End file.
